Darkrai's Stupid 'Journal'
by im an evil dudette223
Summary: Well, just my luck! Cresselia is so obsessed about finding out that she's my older sister that she's bought me a leather notebook to write down my 'feelings'. Tch, as if I do. And just after a group of humans entered my island. Well, I think it probably isn't bad to have one...? And who is this girl and why does she have an eye-patch? (Rated T, just in case)


**Entry 1**

**Now, I know what you're thinking and it's not that. **

**Well, maybe it is. **

**Cresselia, I am so gonna kill you for this. I feel like Arceus, Giratina, Latios, Lugia, Rayquaza, Mew, Shaymin, Palkia and Dialga are laughing at me. Well, if you are and do, I have your secrets that tomorrow I will surely publish them in the front page of The New Poke Times. Ha, how do you like that? Anyways, this is so not what do you people say, a diary. No, this is a Cresselia-Forced-Me-To-Do-What-I-Do-Not-Want-To-Do notebook.**

_**"Hey, I heard that!" **_

**Shut up! Anyways. This my everyday life story and I'm gonna tell it to you... or rather, write it to you, no matter how painful and heartbreaking this nightmare is. And no matter how terrible I am at writing things... especially my emotions.**

_**"Aww~ you have emotions! That's so cute!"**_

**Shut up and get out of my room, Cresselia! Anyways, I shall continue...**

* * *

I just came back from a meeting in the Hall of Origins when I felt something or someone trespassing my island. I was pretty sure that it was a human so I flew down to the south wing of the island. Since when did some human have the guts to enter the famous Newmoon Island of the Legendary Lord of Nightmares Darkrai, aka me? Even at night. Well, as long as I could scare that person I don't mind.

I landed on the island's forest grounds and found a Skitty running hurriedly from the bush on my left to the bush on my right. It was smiling and it didn't even notice that I was there. Hm, that's strange, usually the Pokémon that live here aren't actually fond of being happy, even when there's a human around. I smell something _fishy_ going on around here...

Heh. That wasn't really funny. There were more Pokémon that came out from that bush than I expected, and I had a bad feeling about this. So, I did what a sensible Pokémon would do when there's something going on:

I followed them. Or, in other words, stalked them, heading the same way as the cat did.

Following isn't actually my type, it also isn't like me to stalk people or Pokémon. But when there's a secret, Darkrai is always there!

There was rustling in the bush behind me and the next thing I knew was a Lucario, heading the same way as the Skitty was, it noticed me and ran faster. Now, I really am curious. What the hell is this all about? I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.

I floated through the forest until something made me stop. Music danced through my ears. It was from a... uh...what do humans call it? uh...ah! A violin...maybe. The music was high-pitched, I didn't like it. As I floated further forward, the music became louder each step I take. I never liked music. Especially when Giratina sings one. It was like demon souls and witches screeching. I was pretty sure that a nearby volcano just erupted and my ears were having a one week period when he last sung. Ugh, it was horrible! And the worst part was, it gave us nightmares for like, ten days! Yeah, us: Arceus, Rayquaza, Latios, Celebi, Reshiram, Zekrom, Azelf, Mesprit, Latias, Kyogre and even Jirachi - and I think he just broke his slumber. Arceus, don't ever agree to let Giratina sing again. EVER!

Back to the topic. I found myself standing at the edge of a clearing, with most of the Pokémon hiding behind the trees at my sides. The Skitty was sitting right next to me. It was behind a bush, but still next to me.I didn't hide though. I looked at the Skitty who was looking happily at the clearing in front of us, that's when I noticed a girl was playing the violin **(Hah, I knew it!) _(No, you didn't! You said maybe!)_ (Shut up Cresselia!)**.

The girl had ebony black hair, her eye were close so I can't really distinguish her features very well, yeah you heard me, eye. Her other eye was covered by a patch. She was playing something sad whilst beautiful. I was like transported to another world while hearing it. **(I researched it and this was the name: "Kokoro Violin [Vocapuff]" what's Vocapuff, by the way?)** It was so beautiful I didn't even know that my eyes were glued to her. Then an instinct came to me. This human wasn't alone.

"Alakazam!"

My eyes widened.

I turned around and saw a rainbow-ish beam heading towards me.

I jumped to dodge it and landed on a tree.

"Eh? What do we have here?" a girlish voice said. I looked down and saw a long blond-haired man wearing a pink... rabbit-eared headband? "What a treat! It's the famous Darkrai that lives in Newmoon Island that we are currently standing on," he cried in fake surprise. "Too bad its ours now."

What the hell is this guy talking about?! Ours?

"Alakazam, use Psybeam again," the man said. I dodged it again and landed back on the ground. I charged up to use Shadow Ball but never got to shoot because I got Dragon Pulsed. I turned around and saw the Lucario. Why that stupid son of an Arcanine! I bet he was the one who told! _**(Why am I not**** surprised?)**_ **(Get out!) **I glared at him, I'm pretty sure that's a 'him', and he glared back as he stood in a defense position.

"That's enough, you two," I hear a voice say behind us. I looked behind and saw the girl, with the violin on one hand and the bow on the other, looking sternly at me. "Lucario, I let you out to stop those two from fighting not get into it."

The Lucario stood straight and turned his back on me. Who the hell turns his back to me, Darkrai?

"Hm, this was fun. We should try this again!" the man cried childishly. Is he freaking serious? The girl rolled her eyes, ignoring that dude.

"Sorry to disturb the peace in your island, Darkrai. If you'd very much prefer, we'd never come here again," she said.

"And live where?" the man questioned. "To Canalave City where the people are gonna hunt us down and kill us in some way?... That's a good idea!" he suddenly exclaimed. I stared at him, unbelievingly.

"HEY, WE ARE NOT GONNA GO THERE!" the eye-patched girl yelled with an angry vein popping on her head, then regained her composure. "That is, for a few years or so."

"And how many years do you think are they gonna forget and forgive you?" bunny ears asked while eating his lollipop. **(Wait, since when did he ate a lollipop?) _(Ehh? Darkrai-kun! You have a diary! How surprising is that~!) _(Get the hell out, bunny man! And this is not a diary!) _(Whatever you say~)_**

She sighed. "Wait a minute - where's Aiah?"

* * *

**Well, I'll tell you the rest next time. _(Aw, Darkrai wants to continue writing in this diary~ How cute!~) _The hell! Get out! Anyways, Arceus is pulling a meeting.**

* * *

I closed the notebook and sighed. "This was the worst idea Cresselia has ever made," I mumbled and glared at the poster with darts at the wall in front of me. I was filled with anger I then stood up, "I swear, I'm gonna humiliate you! Ya hear that?!" I announced then laughed maniacally.

_Outside..._

"Yeah, Darkrai! We heard you! Now stop laughing and let us sleep so we can stay awake at Arceus's boring meeting!" I heard Giratina yell.

"Hey, I heard that!" Arceus shouted.

"Sorry, but it's true, hon!" Giratina replied.

"Oh - wait, what did you just call me?"

"U-uh, n-nothing! Nothing! (fake snore) (fake snore)."

* * *

**P.S. Vocapuff is Vocaloid..**


End file.
